1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein generally relate to a method of logging a formation after drilling. More particularly, the embodiments relate to a method for selectively actuating a disconnect device and performing a logging operation between portions of the disconnect device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the drilling, completion, and operation of a wellbore such as a hydrocarbon well, a salt water disposal, or an observation well, various wellbore components are inserted and removed from a wellbore on a lower end of a conveyance. During the completion of a hydrocarbon well it may be necessary to perform a logging operation on the wellbore. The logging operation allows the operator to gain information regarding formations adjacent the wellbore.
The logging operation must be done in an area of the wellbore that is free from any tubular such as casing in order to operate properly. Typically, to perform a logging operation, a wellbore is drilled from the surface. The drill string and drill bit are then removed from the wellbore. A wireline lowers a logging tool into the wellbore. There is the potential for the logging tool to get stuck during run-in or pull-out due to deviations in the wellbore. The wireline supplies the logging tool with a power supply and a means for data conveyance. A logging operation is performed on at least a portion of the wellbore. The wireline then removes the logging tool. A casing is then run into the wellbore and the well is completed.
The time taken to log the uncased wellbore prior to running the casing may cause problems in the completions process. The uncased wellbore may be susceptible to cave in and/or shifting. The cave-in then requires a remediation operation in order to fix the wellbore before the casing is run. Usually this involves making an extra trip in and out of the wellbore with a drill bit, which may be time consuming and therefore costly. The time required to pullout the drill string and run in the logging tool cost the valuable rig time, thereby increasing the overall cost of the completions operation.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for performing a wireline logging operation in a wellbore while the drill string is still in place.